


They're Angels and They're Going Home

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: Regina read the letter and wanted to know what happened to Emma after 11 years on their meeting in Tallahassee, Florida. They kept in touch for years until the day trembled the brunette's heart. -SQ-





	They're Angels and They're Going Home

A/N: This one was my idea this morning while I was on my bathroom break. Warning: Major Characters Death. Don’t worry, this story have a good ending though. Let you read this one with a box of tissues. I think you need that. Enjoy a beautiful story I invented. 

 

\- 11 years earlier – 

In Tallahassee, Florida, the brunette woman was staying at the luxury hotel, had her 2 weeks vacation after her reinstated mayor in her quaint town – Storybrooke. She was relaxing on her pool lounge, reading a book – The Art of Steal and had her apple martini on her afternoon time. She wore the black bikini and a black and red beach hat. Until, she finished her book and drank her third apple martini then she decided to dip in the pool for a while. She swam on her long lap from the end to the end till she finished her 5 laps back and forth. Finally, she got out of the pool then strode to her lounge for a beach towel and wrapped herself in it then sat down on the lounge for a while. She fell asleep for her nap and didn’t know the blonde woman was watching her for few minutes. 

Meanwhile, the blonde woman arrived from the hotel, searched for an available lounge and sighed. She walked toward the cold pool, spotted the brunette woman swimming in the laps until the fifth lap. She watched her actions from the pool to the lounge. She studied on the brunette’s face and felt clicked when she found a beauty on the lounge. She bit her lip and walked away to the bar then sat down on the stool then watched the brunette sleeping on the lounge. In her thoughts, she was like a stalker but she felt bad to ogle on the brunette beauty. Until, someone interrupted her thoughts to open a conversation. 

“What are you looking at the brunette beauty over there?” The brunette man in the polo shirt and khaki pants sipped the corona beer and looked at her. 

“Uh. I wasn’t.” The blonde replied. 

“Liar. You have that kind of eyes on her for a while. Don’t beg me to make you.” 

“Make me what?” 

“Get a truth out from your mouth.” 

“August! You are bad.” They laughed. 

“I know, Emma. So, what are you doing with the brunette beauty?” August smirked and gulped the half of beer then shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Well, I just broke up with my ex not long time ago. Do you remember?” The blonde frowned, looked back at the brunette beauty on the lounge.

“Oh yeah, he settled you up for the watches but you’re lucky that I saved your ass.” 

“Yeah, August Booth came to save the day.” The blonde waved her hands in air and mocked in a superman voice. He laughed and continued.

“Seriously, Emma? Me as Superman? I don’t think so. Go get the brunette beauty before I get her.” 

“Oh shut up, August. I will. But how?” Emma knitted her eyebrows and bit her lip while she was watching the beauty. 

“Just say ‘Hello’ and keep this conversation flow with your heart.” 

“Ok. Ok. Ok. That’s all?” She nodded and exhaled air. 

“Yes, Emma Charlotte Swan don’t make me to drag you over there.” He said in his serious tone and gestured to the brunette beauty. 

“Ok, I am going. NOW.” Emma glared at him and got up then exhaled the air and strode toward the brunette beauty on the lounge. August looked at the blonde woman’s action and heard the bartender saying, ‘Oh… Is she getting her shot on that beauty?’. He nodded and watched the scene. 

While, the brunette beauty was sleeping on her nap until she felt a shadow in front of her and she opened one of her eyes then studied on the blonde woman and smirked. The blonde woman bit her lip and daydreamed about the brunette beauty then didn’t hear her voice until she blinked several times by a loud voice from August. They looked at him on the bar stool then looked back at each other and smiled sheepishly. The brunette beauty tilted her head and held her hand above her forehead to block the sun on her eyes then continued in an angelic tone. 

“Hello. May I help you?” 

“Oh. Sorry! I didn’t hear you on first time and so what are you saying?” 

“I said, ‘May I help you?’.” 

“Oh no. I was –“ 

“Ok. So, what are you doing then?” 

“I was…” Emma rocked her sandals and fidgeted her hands then giggled. The brunette beauty smirked and looked down and up on the blonde’s body. Back in the bar, August banged his head on the counter and said in a loud voice, “EMMA, ASK HER OUT!” The blonde woman whisked to glare at him and continued. 

“AUGUST! YOU SHUT UP.” 

“Oh. Come on. ASK HER OUT!” He gestured to wave her out and grumbled. 

“Well, you were supposed to ask me out on the date. So are you going?” The brunette beauty said. Emma looked back at her and smiled sheepishly then shyly nodded. 

“Yes, I am planning to do that. So, are you going to reject me because we don’t know each other well.” 

“Oh, silly. I won’t reject your offer but I can consider it.” The brunette beauty sat up and crossed her arms on her chest. The blonde woman sat down on the lounge and smiled widely then continued. 

“Will you be honored to be my date?” The brunette beauty studied on the blonde’s facial expression and smirked then spoke. 

“Will you kill me?” The blonde woman was shocked at that question and replied. 

“No! I mean, no. Why do I do that?” 

“Well, I’m testing you if you are a serial killer or not.”

“Really? What did you think about me in the first place?” They laughed and smiled at each other. 

“Indeed. I would say yes to be your date. So, what’s your name?” 

“Emma. Emma Swan. What’s yours?” 

“Regina Mills.” They shook their hands and giggled like teenagers.

“Regina, in Latin, it means Queen. What a beautiful name to fit your looks.” Emma said with a smile.

“Wow, you have a knowledge in Latin. I’m impressed. Well, it is part of the first impression. Isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, I studied Latin in the college for two years.” The blonde responded. 

“You are keen on the Latin language.” Regina arched her eyebrow. 

“Yeah. So, what are you doing actually?” The blonde shrugged and rubbed her neck. 

“I’m taking 2 weeks vacation here. So what about you?” Regina bit her lip. 

“Oh, I’m half working and half vacationing.” Emma said. 

“Working? What do you do for a living?” The brunette knitted her eyebrows and felt more curious. 

“Bounty hunting. What about you?” The blonde smirked.

“Mayor of a small town. I just got reinstated few weeks ago.” Regina replied in a regal tone. 

“Oh congratulations. What is the name of the town?” Emma raised her eyebrows and hummed. 

“Maybe you never heard of that unique town. It’s Storybrooke.” 

“Where is that?” The blonde tilted her head and figured it out. 

“In Maine. So what are you doing on your bounty hunting?” Emma got a hint – ‘Maine’ and heard her question then replied in a boring tone. 

“Well, I just finished my case this morning and right now, I’m on vacation with my idiot brother over the bar.” The brunette laughed at the compliment from the blonde and continued. 

“Oh I see. Who is he?” 

“August Booth. My foster brother.” Emma looked back at the man who sipped the beer then back to the brunette woman. 

How long do you stay here?” Regina spoke. 

“Few days. But I tend to take longer days than several days depended on the cases.” Emma bobbed at her truth and shrugged. 

“Oh I see, dear. So, anyway, what about a date?” The brunette woman tilted her head and smirked. 

“Right. Are you available tonight?” The blonde blinked several times and spoke. 

“I believe so. I’m available. Where are you staying?” Regina smiled at her comment and hopefully asked. 

“Hotel Duval.” Emma nodded at the hotel behind them. The brunette looked back at their hotel then gaped in awe and continued. 

“What? I am staying there too.” The blonde raised her eyebrows and wondered then asked. 

“Oh really, what is your room number?” 

“Room 426, so you can pick me up at 7pm sharp. Is it okay with you?” Regina mischievously smiled and whispered into the blonde’s ear. 

“Y… Yes it’s fine. Should we exchange our numbers?” The blonde swallowed a lump in her throat and replied in arousal tone. 

“You’re so funny. Do you have a phone?” Emma nodded and pocketed her phone out from her short then handed it to the brunette. Regina typed it away on the contact list then handed back to her and flashed a genuine smile. 

“Thank you. I just sent a text to myself on your phone so I have yours.” The brunette got up and grabbed her books then leaned to kiss on the blonde’s cheek and continued. 

“See you tonight. Don’t be late. Oh, what will we wear tonight?” 

“If you have a evening gown then it would be fancy tonight. Don’t worry. You’ll be beautiful in a gown. Look out for tonight. See you then.” Emma nodded and smiled. The brunette giggled and winked then walked away. The blonde watched her on her sight until the brunette was out of her sight and she giggled. 

At 7pm, Emma wore her black and white tuxedo suit with red stilettos, had her French Braid on the left side and the rest of the blonde curls were in a ponytail. She smiled at herself as a gentlewoman, walked to the elevators and waited for the doors to open. The elevators rang her thoughts, she entered and pressed on the fourth floor button then leaned back against the elevator walls. It lifted her down to two floors and the doors opened for her to get out. The blonde woman looked closer to the sign – Right Side (400-415) and Left Side (416-431) then went left and walked toward the door – 426. She doubled checked on her appearance and smiled then knocked on the door and waited for Regina to open it. 

After the brunette woman’s meeting with Emma, she arrived in her hotel room, decided to get a shower then get ready for her evening date with the blonde woman and smirked until, the knock on her door. She was confused, went to open the door and found the hotel employee with a evening gown in the hanger and it was covered in the suit bag. She didn’t see anything inside and spoke. 

“What is it for?” 

“Ms. Swan sent me to bring you this clothing to wear for tonight. Here it is.” He brought it to the bed and lay down nicely then bowed out and left the hotel room. She was looking back and forth to the door and dress on the bed. In her thoughts from the previous conversation with Emma, the blonde woman spoke in a gentle tone – ‘If you have an evening gown then it would be fancy tonight. Don’t worry. You’ll be beautiful in a gown. Look out for tonight.’ and she understood a hint from her and unzipped the cover then found a beautiful red evening gown with the diamonds on the waist belt. The dress has a high collar chiffon with crystal diamond belt and backless. She gaped in awe while she was looking on the gown then looked up at the clock, it was 5pm and she only had two hours to get ready for tonight. 

Finally, she stripped her bikini then got in the shower in fast pace and got out with a towel wrapped around her. She blow-dried her hair, fixed her hair in up do with the braids on sides to tie on the middle and got her light makeup on her face. She doubled-checked on her face and hair then was satisfied with her new looks and got on with her evening gown. It fitted her like a glove and looked up at the longest mirror in her hotel room. She turned around to look at her back and it was a backless dress then searched her black stilettos and put it on her feet. She felt taller and looked down on her dress. It was a floor length and she was lucky that she don’t have to trip on her dress because it was barely touched on the floor. 

Until the knock on her door, she looked back at the mirror to double check on her appearance and smiled at herself then grabbed her black clutch purse with a shoulder strap then put it on her shoulder. She strode toward the door to reveal Emma in a tuxedo suit. They are matched in the colors. Regina and Emma looked down and up to lock with their eyes and smiled sheepishly. The blonde woman mentally made a note about an evening gown to fit her well and continued. 

“You look so gorgeous in that dress. So do you like it?” 

“Yes, I loved it. Thank you for getting me that dress. I consider it to keep it.” 

“Oh, it’s already yours.” Emma winked at the brunette woman. Regina blushed and smirked. The blonde woman extended her left arm and spoke. 

“May we?” 

“Yes, we may.” Regina reached the blonde’s arm and closed her hotel door then they walked along to the elevator and talked about themselves and got to know each other. They laughed on their way to the ballroom. They had a great time in the ballroom, danced together and ate their dinner then chatted about themselves again to get to know each other. The blonde woman studied on Regina’s genuine personality and smiled gently. 

“What?” 

“You’re beautiful. I can’t believe that I asked you out. I felt like I’ve known you in my whole life. Isn’t it funny?” 

“Indeed, dear. Me too. So, it looks like that way to end our evening date. I don’t want to end our evening. Do you?” 

“Me either. So, what are we doing then?” 

“Let’s go outside and have a star-gazing.” 

“Yeah, it’s a good idea. Go on way to the balcony right over there.” They got up, walked to the balcony doors to open then strode near the railing. They moved closer to each other and intertwined their hands. Regina looked down at their hands and smiled then heard the blonde speaking. 

“What will we do after we go back to our places separately?” 

“We can keep in touch on the calls, visits and letters. What do you think?” 

“I’d like to keep in touch with you and I don’t want you to go.” 

“Me too. I don’t want you to go too. Let’s make our night to be memorable until we see each other again on our next visit.” 

“May I kiss you?” Emma said. The brunette smiled, nodded and leaned halfway closer to brush on the blonde’s lips. They crashed their lips into a passionate kiss, felt a spark between them and continued to do their ministrations. They broke apart then had eye contact between them and laughed at their smeared lips. 

Until, Emma extended her hand to reach the brunette’s hand then walked along toward the elevators. Regina bit her lips and held the blonde’s hand then moved closer to her. They moved in the elevator until they lifted up to the fourth floor. Finally, they arrived at the door – Room 426. Regina unlocked her room key to open the door, turned around to the blonde and smirked mischievously then pulled the blonde’s red tie along with her to the bed. The door automatically closed. They crashed their lips into a heated and passionate kiss until Emma unzipped the gown then it fell down on the floor and lifted the brunette up. Regina wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde’s neck and waists. She slowly lifted her down on the bed then the brunette quickly stopped Emma to strip her clothes and shook her head. Regina took the blonde’s jacket off to the floor, untied the red tie, unbuttoned the white collar and finally getting to the black pants, swished them in one tug. 

The blonde woman watched her to strip the clothes off from her, studied on the brunette’s face and took the brunette’s hairpins off then ran the brown locks. Regina moaned softly when Emma ran on her brunette hair then looked up at her and kissed her passively. They roamed their bodies to get their bras off, laid them down on the bed, crawled against each other. Regina pushed the last of the air between them out of the way, pressing her full lips against Emma’s. She kissed her, trying to convey that she had heard her and that she felt it, too. But then she pulled her lips away and did what felt to Emma like the most intimate act of all. She reached her arms around Emma’s slim waist, locking her hands to elbows to show she had no intentions of leaving. Regina buried her face into the crook of her neck, nuzzled her nose into the space next to her collarbone. 

Regina gave Emma’s body the same treatment, sweeping her eyes across a firm, athletic build, taut stomach, and beautiful pale skin. But with the lights on she could see the scars from the rough treatment that had been Emma’s life, and those marks of callous disregard were what led her to draw her hand up to Emma’s body, to be the one to breach the space between them for the first time since they shed their clothes. 

But now, with their guard down and their clothes off, the intimacy of the feeling was almost too much to take. Their bodies touched at their faces, breasts, torsos, and upper thighs, and Emma’s skin felt like lava. Regina’s chin hooked over Emma’s shoulder, and suddenly she registered wet drops slipping down her upper back. 

Emma sucked in a breath and looped her arms around Regina’s shoulders, bringing their chests together. Emma tilted her head and began kissing the spot under Regina’s ear, which was the softest skin she’d ever felt, she thought. She slid her tongue along the column of Regina’s throat and hummed against her. She dipped her head lower and began peppering kisses at the swell of her right breast, cupping beneath her left with her other hand reverently.

Emma gazed up at her and then back to her breast, latching her lips to a nipple, lick over it, around, then sucking slowly, feeling the vibration of Regina’s moans in her chest before she heard them. Emma switched breasts, repeating the actions, adding their teeth, squeezing the other nipple with her fingertips. Emma noticed that Regina had begun circling her hips, looking for some friction, looking for an anchor, looking for a landing place for the swarming hunger that was rooting there. 

She climbed off Regina’s lap and kneeled between Regina’s legs, smoothing them with her hands. She began a pattern of feeling a patch of skin – under her ribs, on her stomach, under her belly button – and following her fingers with her lips, like she was blindly mapping out Regina’s body. Emma picked up a foot, stretching Regina’s leg out straight and kissing from the inside of her ankle up to her knee and then her inner thigh. 

Regina traded gravelly sighs, and hums and moans of approval and appreciation, but she could only watch and enjoy the blonde’s leisurely appreciation of her body. The scene of Regina’s arousal had been growing stronger, daring Emma to put her mouth on her. Emma chanced a look up at the brunette’s face, into caramel eyes. “Emma, I need you inside me. I need more.” 

Without a word, Emma quickly made her way back up to Regina’s core, opening her with her fingers and ghosting a kiss on her clit. As she ran tongue around it, her mind seemed to finally register what she was doing, and she smiled aghast her. She slid a finger insider her, and when it went in and out a few times with ease, Emma pushed another finger in, wrapping her lips around Regina’s clit and sucking gently at first. 

As wall began to tighten and close and her legs began to tighten around Emma’s head, she sucked harder. When Regina’s first orgasm began to grip her abdomen, Emma’s eyes shot up. She watched Regina’s head drop back, thrusting forth her graceful neck and those beautiful breasts. Emma took in the tummy as it tightened, the hands as they clenched the sheets, and the parted lips, which gave way to a secret little smile when her body began to relax. “Em-ma, come here,” she said, luxuriating in each syllable. 

Emma placed another kiss to Regina’s sex and stood, climbing up on the bed and moving Regina more to the middle. Regina let out a deep chuckle. 

Regina flipped them over and began kissing her way down Emma’s body, palming over her breasts and tickling down the flat plane of her stomach. The brunette teased her fingers and her mouth in zigzags across and down Emma’s body, making appreciative noises as she went. Emma felt her wetness grow and grow until she was sure her arousal was dripping down her leg. 

And Regina could feel it too. By the time she had worked her way down between Emma’s legs, the scent was powerful and alluring and all she wanted to do was bury her nose in between Emma’s legs. She settled down between her knees and prepared to do just that. She picked up her right leg and began kissing from her ankle, up her femur, and inside her thigh, and repeated the action on the other leg. Emma subconsciously widened to her legs to give Regina room to work. Regina looked up – Emma was pushed up on her elbows to watch Regina ascent. Regina reached out and laced one of their hands together to help ground Emma. 

She placed a hot open-mouth kiss on Emma’s pantyline, and then sides her tongue into Emma’s sex, licked up and down. Watching Emma intently to discover what makes her shudder and buck and moan. Regina laps against Emma so slowly and achingly. 

Regina doubles her efforts, quickens her pace, sucks and circle her clit, laps at her arousal, and finally brings her fingers of her free hand up and inside Emma. She thrusts two fingers in and out several times before she sees and feels Emma’s body starts to thrash and tighten. Emma’s leg pull Regina’s head into a vice grip, and for about 10 seconds she can only hear the thrum and rush of blood before Emma releases her. Regina looks up and the sight makes her feel warm all over. Emma’s eyes are hooded, her cheeks and chest are flushed, and she’s just grinning. 

For the several hours, Emma and Regina discovered each other with their hands and lips, learning what the other liked, and trading orgasms until they were sated and weary. Emma held Regina in her arms, tickling lazy circles with her nails. They smiled on their faces and snuggled closer until the morning, they left with a goodbye kiss then on their ways apart. They promised each other to keep in touch and visits from now on. 

\- After 11 years later in the present day –

For years, Regina kept in touch with the blonde woman in the visits and writing letters to each other until it stopped in few weeks later. The brunette woman got worried, did everything to contact her but she got nothing at all. She decided to take a stroll to the docks and walked toward from her mansion to the bench on the piers then sat down on the bench and looked at the waves. In her thoughts about Emma Swan in 11 years ago, they first met in Tallahassee, Florida. She smiled widely when she reminisced the memories until it stopped when the spirit of Henry Swan appeared behind her and walked toward her then continued. 

“Are you Regina Mills?” The brunette woman looked around to find a voice and raised her eyebrows at the 11 years old brunette boy in the school uniform. He had the emerald eyes and a smile similar to Emma Swan’s. He seemed familiar to her. 

“Yes, dear, I am Regina Mills. How did you know it was me?” 

“Oh, you are the infamous Regina Mills. I just knew it was you with my guts.” He smiled. 

“So who are you then?” The boy walked to the bench and sat down beside her. He held the letters in his backpack and looked at her then smiled sadly. 

“I’m Henry Swan. I’m a son of Emma Swan.” Regina raised her eyebrows and gaped in awe then stuttered her words slowly.

“Oh, Emma? She is your mother?” 

“Yes, she is.” The brunette woman nervously fidgeted her hands and stared at the boy who was her lover’s son then hopefully asked him. 

“Is she ok?” 

“Yes she is.” Henry smiled sadly. Regina felt something that was off and knitted her eyebrows then continued. 

“How did you arrive here in Storybrooke?” Henry won’t let her know that he is a spirit but halfway lied. 

“I traveled in the bus. Don’t worry. She knew.” 

“Well, is she with you?” 

“Yes and no.” The brunette woman was confused with his answer and looked around to search for Emma then back to him. He shook his head and opened his backpack then reached the letter and handed it to her.

“Here is the letter from my mom. So she wanted you to read it before you go on next adventure. Want me to explain everything to you for the reason I gave you that letter?” Regina nodded and whispered, “Please do.” He smiled sadly and nodded then looked at the waves and continued to tell her a story. 

“Well, she got excited to get your letter few weeks ago, read it aloud while she was with me and we were in the car, parking. I looked at my mom, looking so happy when she read your letters everyday. I meant everyday, she put your letters in shoebox and kept it in her closet. So, the next morning, we went on our way to my school and it happened in one minute later when we crossed over the street and the truck crashed on our car. Then our car went into a spin then crashed on other car. And, I woke up in few minutes, searched for my mom and she was there on the driver’s side. I tried to wake her up, found her bleeding from her chest and I panicked. Then I shouted for help and they were coming to get us out from the car to the hospital. But she died on the way to the hospital and I went to see her and found this letter on the nightstand. I looked up on your name on the Internet so I came to find you and give you that letter from her. I’m sorry it was too late to send you that letter.” 

Regina let her tears out, sniffed and listened the entire story about Emma then looked at the waves. In her thoughts, she wished she were there to protect them from the car crash. She looked back at him and spoke. 

“You are familiar to her. You reminded me of her. So thank you for coming and telling me. I appreciated it.” Henry nodded and smiled sadly then continued. 

Don’t worry. I will be there. See you then, Ms. Mills.” He got up and left her alone on the bench. The spirit of his vanished in the air and Regina didn’t pay attention to his spirit then still staring at the letter from her lover. She exhaled in air and opened the letter then read it slowly. 

Dear Regina, 

Today, it is our 11th anniversary. I’m planning to visit you in few weeks. It’s time to bring my son to meet you in person. I know, it’s been long time for our visit since our first meeting in Tallahassee, Florida. I missed your touches, kisses and everything about you. This time, it would be your surprise when I come to Storybrooke to see you. Don’t wait up for me. I love you so much. 

Before I come here, I am thinking about moving here with you and my son then we will be family. Yes, I am going to settle my life with you. Perhaps, this is a worst proposal for me to deliver my words. 

Regina Maria Mills, You’ve been my rock for many years, we kept in touch on the calls and visits. I told you about my son, you accepted me in every ways I am. I wanted to thank you for being who you are. You’re our everything to us. I wanted you to be a mother to our son. Yes, OUR son. Well, I asked Henry about you being a mother. He said yes. So, for our connection of love, we’ve been through ups and downs but we never fell apart for everything. I supported you through your work and personal life and you supported me through my work and personal life with our son. You’re so amazing. I’m so lucky to have you in our life. 

Open the small pouch inside the envelope. 

Will you marry me for your rest of life? 

If you said yes, then put a ring on your left finger. I will see your left finger when I arrive to see you. 

I love you so much. I can’t wait to see you with our son. 

Always yours, 

Emma Swan

Regina was sobbing while she read a letter, opened the envelope, reached the small pouch and opened it to reveal the engagement ring. The ring was round cut, ½ carat of Blue Topaz in middle with ¼ carat of Diamond on left side and ¼ carat of Ruby on right side and also, the band was 2mm. She gaped in awe, held her mouth with her hand and sobbed more then put her engagement ring on her left finger. She looked at her new engagement ring and smiled softly. The brunette gathered her letters and found a note from Henry on the top of the envelope then read it. 

Come to the Mausoleum. It’s located in Storybrooke Cemetery. She is buried in the Swan Mausoleum. 

Regina looked up and around to search for Henry but he was not there. She hurried herself off to get in her car and drove away to the cemetery. She arrived, got out and searched for The Swan Mausoleum and found it in the center. The mausoleum was beautiful, the statues of swans on the sides, the stairs leading to the doors and Mary Margaret was there outside watching the brunette woman who absorbed the looks of the Swan Mausoleum. Regina knitted her eyebrows at Mary Margaret, stepped up on the stairs to meet her and spoke. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m here because of my daughter’s.” The pixie woman smiled sadly, handed the clean tissues and nodded then left the mausoleum. Regina watched her to get in the car and waited then looked back at the doors, the carving of the laces with the roses on the doors and touched gently on the doors then it opened. She entered the mausoleum and startled by David’s voice then turned around to see him on the bench against the wall near the doors. 

“Hello Regina. Don’t worry. I will leave soon.” 

“Ok, what are you doing?” 

“I am here to share my heartfelt confession. Well, I didn’t know that Emma was my daughter and had a son. Mary Margaret won’t tell me everything about her. I’m clueless that she was my own daughter. Now, she died and I had no chance to get to know her for fucking 30 years.” He was crying, got up and walked toward Emma’s body in the coffin table then kissed on her forehead. Regina watched the scene between Emma and David. 

“I’m sorry, David.” 

“It’s ok. Now, I leave you alone with Emma.” He nodded and left the mausoleum. Regina looked back at Emma, walked toward her and gently touched the blonde’s hand. She was crying, whimpering and looking at the full figure of Emma. Finally, she looked at Emma’s face, the blonde looked peaceful in her sleep and spoke from her heart. 

“Emma, I’m sorry about what happened to you. I met your son, Henry. He is so beautiful, have your emerald eyes and smile. He reminded me of you back in 11 years ago. I wished I were there to protect you and Henry from the car crash. I wished I could rewind back and stay with you and Henry. I got your last letter and an engagement ring. Well, I put it on my left finger so yes, I’d love to marry you. But you died. I can’t do anything to get you back to be alive and be married. I will take care of Henry if you wanted me to be a mother. I’d honored to be his mother. I love you so much. Please stay with me. I love you so much. I missed you so much.” The brunette cried more and gently embraced Emma’s body then pecked on the blonde’s lips in the passionate and chaise kiss. Her tears were streaking on her cheeks and she looked at the blonde then tucked a strand of blonde curls behind her ear and whispered, ‘I love you Emma Charlotte Swan.’ She finished her heartfelt eulogy, looked around in the mausoleum then found Henry’s body between her and Emma’s body. She gaped in shock, walked toward the boy’s body on the coffin table and gently touched his cheek until the spirit of Henry Swan appeared to be standing in front of her. She looked up at him and stuttered her words. 

“How? But I saw you alive.” He shook his head and explained everything in his sad tone. He walked toward her and looked up at the brunette woman then continued. 

“I didn’t know I died. I was there all the time with my mom in the car, tried to wake her up then she was taken away in the ambulance until I saw my body, taken away and I thought I was alive but I wasn’t. I found out that I was bleeding from my forehead and something stuck on my chest. They took it out and it kept bleeding until they failed to save me. I was on way to the hospital at the same time as Emma died on the way. We died on the way to the hospital. I cried every night until I found her in the hospital room and got a letter then gave you in person. That’s why I am here to seek you and tell you everything from the beginning to the end. She told me that she was planning to let me to meet you in person. I didn’t realize that you’re so beautiful and you would be a wonderful mother to me once you were going to marry my mom. I’m sorry that you lost your chance to have us in your life. But we promised that we will always be in your life forever and ever. Please don’t forget about us.” 

Henry kissed on the brunette’s cheek then looked around to find his mom standing there on the stairs behind the picture of them and walked toward her. Regina looked up at the spirit of Emma, was crying and whispering the blonde’s name. 

“Emma?” 

“Yes, darling.” The blonde smiled sadly, stood still and looked at her son who was next to her. The brunette woman walked slowly and reached her hand to her. Emma touched the brunette’s hand and smiled. 

“I missed you, Emma.” 

“Regina, I missed you too. I’m sorry. I wished I were here with you before it happened.” 

“Don’t say that. But I wished I were there to protect you both.” 

“I heard your eulogy and it was beautiful. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too. Please don’t leave me.” 

“I won’t. We will be always in your life forever and ever.” 

“Ok. You’re so beautiful. And Henry too.” 

“You’re gorgeous since 11 years ago.” 

“Why did you call our son, Henry?” 

“Because I wanted to make you happy and keep your father’s name for our son to honor him.” 

“I loved it.” The brunette woman smiled at them and looked at her left finger then showed them her left finger. 

“You said yes.” Emma said. Regina nodded and smiled widely. Henry looked back and forth at them then looked back behind him and continued. 

“It’s time. I see a light, mom.” The blonde looked over at him and looked back at the light glowing brighter then glanced over at Regina. 

“It’s time for us to go back. I love you much and see you soon.” Emma walked toward her and kissed on the brunette’s lips for last time. They broke apart and Henry walked toward the brunette woman then spoke. 

“I love you mom. Don’t forget us.” He kissed on the brunette woman’s cheek then looked at his blonde mom. Emma extended her hand for him to reach it and walked to the light then glanced over at Regina and smiled. They left into the light, the wind blew Regina and it was quiet in the mausoleum. Regina watched them into the light then it was gone and saw the picture of Emma and Henry in their apartment. They were laughing and looked at the camera. The blonde woman wore Regina’s favorite blouse, her blonde curls were down over her shoulders. The brunette boy wore his Christmas present from Regina, the blue striped shirt with a light grey jacket. The picture was beautiful so Regina walked to bring the picture with her. The brunette woman lifted herself down on the ground, crying and held the picture on her chest then wrapped it with her arms. 

Until few minutes later, Ruby walked inside the mausoleum and heard the brunette woman’s crying then helped her to get up and nudged her to look at the bodies on the coffin tables. Regina looked at Ruby then gazed back at the coffin tables and gaped in awe as Ruby was. They watched the bodies turning to the ashes then wiped away into the wind. They walked out from the Swan Mausoleum, strode toward Regina’s car then got in and drove away. Regina looked back at the Swan Mausoleum, felt Ruby’s hand gripped on her hand then looked back at her who was smiling sadly then paid attention to the road. She knew that they were gone. They were on way to Regina’s mansion, Ruby helped her to get in her house then left her alone until the brunette woman fell asleep in her bed with her picture of Emma and Henry on her chest. 

\- 5 months later – 

In the daily life of Regina Mills, she went to Swan Mausoleum every afternoon after her work and never missed one day. She always talks to them in spirits everyday and grieved every moment then left to her mansion. Until one morning, she woke up, got dressed for work and went downstairs to the kitchen then found a fresh rose on the breakfast table. She was confused and looked everywhere but it was not there. She picked a rose then smelt it and remembered the smell from Emma’s scent. It was familiar and it made her smile. She got on with her breakfast but she had no food in her refrigerator and decided to eat at Granny’s. She went to grab her coat and keys then walked for her stroll but it stopped her on her way. The brunette saw her new neighbors across from her mansion. She watched her new neighbors, heard Ruby on her run from the end of Mifflin Street to Granny’s and looked around at her. 

“Who is that?” The brunette with red streak woman said. Regina and Ruby got along as the good friends who supported each other, were there for each other on the grieving moments and decided to have their friendship to get along. 

“I don’t know but who you are seeing in them?” Regina replied while they watched the figures for a while. The neighbors waved their hands to them and they waved back.

“Well, I see them – Is that Emma and Henry?!” Ruby gaped in awe, pointed to the blonde woman and the boy who was moving the boxes from the moving truck. Regina gaped in shock and blinked several times. Emma and Henry were in neighbor’s bodies but it was gone again. 

“Yes dear, it was but they’re gone few seconds later.” 

“I know, right. It’s so freaking out.” Ruby said. 

“So what are you doing then?” 

“I’m on the run to Granny’s so want to come with me?” 

“I’m on way to Granny’s to get my breakfast. My refrigerator was empty. I forgot about grocery shopping. Lead the way, Ruby.” They smiled and walked together. Ruby noticed the rose on the brunette’s coat pocket and spoke. 

“Is that rose?” 

“Yes, it is. I found it on my breakfast table. It was there but I didn’t know how it got there.” 

“Oh. Do you think maybe it was from Emma?” 

“Yes, it is possible. It smelt like her.” 

“Really? I know you missed them.” 

“I still do. So, we’re here at Granny’s. I better let you take a shower then meet me in my booth and catch up with everything. Sounds good?” 

“Yep, I will be right back and I will tell Granny to bring our meal.”

“Thank you dear. I am going to take a booth and see you soon.” 

“Ok see you.” Ruby left to inform Granny’s about Regina and took a shower for a while. Mary Margaret, David Nolan and their son, Neal arrived at Granny’s and found Regina in the booth then on their way to greet her. 

“Hello Madame Mayor. How’ve you been?” Mary Margaret spoke. Regina looked up and smiled gently then continued. 

“Hello Mary Margaret, David and Neal. I’ve been doing well. As the mayor, it kept me busy around in this town. Thank you for asking.” 

“So, do you mind if we sit down with you?” David replied. The brunette woman nodded and waved them to sit down then looked at their son, Neal and remembered the emerald eyes similar to Emma and Henry’s eyes. Mary Margaret looked at her then back to her son and smiled. She lifted her son to her chest and spoke. 

“Regina, want to hold him?” Regina smiled widely and nodded then extended her hands to reach Neal. Ruby walked toward their tables and greeted everybody then sat down next to her. The brunette woman held Neal to her chest and bounced him on her lap then cooed at him. She saw a twinkle on the emerald eyes and a smile from him. David and Mary Margaret had a conversation with Ruby while Regina listened to them then had a nice conversation with them and ate in silence. She remembered her engagement ring on her left finger and still kept it since the day she got her last letter from Emma. After a half hour, Regina and Ruby felt a touch from Emma and Henry, looked at each other and smiled widely. 

“Did you feel anything on your shoulder? I felt it too.” Ruby spoke. The brunette nodded and still held Neal in her arms. Regina looked back at the window and found Emma and Henry standing there on the sidewalk across from Granny’s. Ruby looked at her then followed her gaze of point and gaped in awe. Mary Margaret and David followed them in a gaze of point then found Emma and Henry standing there.

Emma and Henry looked at each other and smiled widely then looked at their family and waved their hands. Finally, they looked up at the sky then intertwined their hands and looked back at their family. They blew their kiss to them and winked then turned around to show their wings and lifted them up to the sky. Ruby, Mary Margaret, David and Regina watched them then the brunette with red streaked woman spoke. 

“Did everyone see their wings? It’s so beautiful. What are they and what are they doing?” Other nodded while they saw Emma and Henry’s wings. Regina smiled at them then looked at Emma and Henry who were blowing their kisses to her and continued. 

“They’re angels. They’re going home.” Regina smiled widely, had her tears out from her eyes and watched Emma and Henry flying with their wings to the sky. Ruby, Mary Margaret and David watched them then looked at the brunette woman who was smiling. They knew that Regina loved Emma and Henry in her heart and won’t marry someone else and stayed single for her rest of the life. 

Regina looked at them and smiled widely. They went back to their conversation, laughed together and talked about the proposals for the laws in Storybrooke. Their days got better. Until Neal burped, they laughed and cooed at him. Mary Margaret and David decided to ask Regina to be Neal’s godmother then she nodded. They were happy with their decision. The brunette woman played with her godson and held him on her chest then kissed his forehead. 

For Regina, she never got married since she was engaged to Emma Swan. She got on with her life as the mayor of Storybrooke, had her family with Mary Margaret, David and her godson, Neal. Finally, she retired as the mayor, took care of her godson and moved to a small house to be near her new family. Until, she rested her life and died in a peaceful sleep. She finally found Emma and Henry when she went home. They reunited once again. She remembered the day when she saw them as the angels and spoke. 

“They’re angels and they’re going home.”


End file.
